


Asher's New Life - One

by Alisanne



Series: Asher's New Life [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. </p>
<p>This was originally written 4/2005, and do keep in mind, I couldn't get past Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is. </p>
<p>This is gifted to Porri, since without their encouragement, I'd never have reposted this here. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Asher's New Life - One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> This was originally written 4/2005, and do keep in mind, I couldn't get past Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is. 
> 
> This is gifted to Porri, since without their encouragement, I'd never have reposted this here. :)

~

Asher’s New Life: Part 1

~

Asher knew he had to leave. He had to leave but he had been resisting that thought. He strode down the dark underground hallway in the Circus deep in thought. He was comfortable in St. Louis. He liked being Jean-Claude’s second. He knew his friend would never abandon him, never deliberately hurt him. He was just... comfortable here. 

His feelings for Jean-Claude were complicated. This was not surprising however, since he had loved him for longer than he had been alive as a human. When he thought back to those early days, all he could remember was how he and the younger vampire had clung to each other in the midst of the treacherous vampire courts.

And then there had been Julianna. He sighed, remembering again the first time he had seen her. Rich chestnut brown hair. Pale pale skin, as was the fashion then. And her luminous eyes, that still haunted his dreams, big and reproachful. 

I need to get away from here, he thought for perhaps the tenth time. Being with Jean-Claude like this was both a treasure and a torment. How much of this was because he was a coward? He was still ashamed of how he had acted when Musette had been sent to Jean-Claude’s Kiss. 

I hid behind his human servant, he thought contemptuously. He shook his head as he remembered yet again. I must pull myself together, he thought. 

Suddenly he felt Jean-Claude’s telepathic summons, and he altered his course to go to him. 

He absently fingered his scarred face. He had gotten used to walking unafraid into a room here. He no longer hid in the shadows, or hid behind his curtain of golden hair. That would all change if he left. If he ended up going somewhere new under a new master, that could all change. He shook his head again, dreading this discussion with his friend. 

As he strode into Jean-Claude’s quarters, he sensed the presence of several others in the room. 

“You summoned me Jean-Claude?” he said. 

“Oui, mon ami,” Jean-Claude said as he looked up from his paper laden desk, a smile on his beautiful face. 

Asher felt again the familiar tightness clenching his gut as he regarded his long ago lover and friend. The other vampire’s beauty had always affected him like that. Even when he had hated him for Julianna, he had still wanted him.

“Asher,” Jean-Claude said. “These are representatives from Richmond. They are here petitioning for a new Master of their City.” He gestured toward two men and a woman who were standing in the corner. 

“What happened to their old Master?” Asher inquired.

The female, who Asher sensed was a relatively young vampire, stepped forward and replied, in a husky voice. “He was killed in a duel with the Master of the neighboring territory.” 

“I see,” Asher replied, considering. 

“Why would any new Master want to go there,” he eventually continued, “with a hostile neighbor? Can not one of you assume command of the territory?”

One of the male vampires stepped forward. 

“I am Allen,” he introduced himself. “We are a young Kiss,” he began. “Most of the more experienced vampires were killed in that battle.”

“All of the older vampires,” chimed in the other male, who was clutching a large notebook. 

“Si. Horace is right,” Allen acknowledged, “All of them. Anyway...” he continued, “the other master was killed too, so now we need a new master for two territories, we are losing our members because many are not strong enough to survive without one. Those of us who can animate ourselves can barely support the others,” he concluded.

The woman stepped closer. “I am Eleanor,” she said as introduction. “I was about tenth down the list in our Kiss before the battle, now I am possibly the most powerful there.” 

She licked her lips and continued. “But I am not yet powerful enough to hold this large of a territory, and may not be for many decades.”

Asher regarded them all curiously.

“Why did you come here?” he asked.

“Your master,” Eleanor said, “is the Council representative for the United States. He was the logical one to approach,” she concluded.

Asher inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Jean-Claude rose smoothly from behind his desk. “We must consider who would be best suited for this task,” he said. “Please excuse us while we discuss this.”

The three representatives nodded and then were ushered out of the room by an impassive Meng Die. 

As the door closed Jean-Claude turned to his friend. “What do you think, mon ami?” he asked softly. 

“You have several Master level vampires here Jean,” Asher replied. “Meng is strong enough. Even perhaps Gretchen,” he shrugged, “Although I am not sure she would handle separation from you too well.”

“Actually I had someone else in mind, mon chardoneret,” Jean-Claude interrupted. 

Asher regarded him curiously. “Who?” he asked.

“You, mon ami, you,” Jean-Claude replied, watching his face closely.

Asher became very still. After several moments he looked at his friend. “Why me?” he asked.

Jean-Claude shrugged. “You have been contemplating leaving,” he said. He almost laughed at the look on his friend’s face. 

“I have known it for some time now, I have sensed it.” Jean-Claude smiled sadly and continued. “Ever since Anita left, you have been restless mon ami, and you have grown steadily stronger. I think this would be a perfect opportunity for you.”

“I still do not have an animal to call...” Asher began. Jean-Claude cut him off. “You do not need one,” he said. “In fact, as I mentioned, I sense that your powers are growing. It may well be that you shall aquire an animal soon.” 

The younger vampire turned to walk toward the fireplace, obviously choosing his words carefully. “Do not make an immediate decision mon ami,” Jean-Claude said finally. ”You have some time, consider what you would like to do.”

~

It had not been that hard of a decision after all. Asher had thought about it, and had accepted the assignment that very evening. 

The vampire envoys seemed pleased, and since Jean-Claude had immediately appointed Meng Die to take Asher’s place as his second, the other vampire’s in the Kiss had accepted the change with aplomb. 

Asher packed quickly. Now that the decision was made, he wanted to be away soon. As he packed his belongings, he glanced around the room that had served as his quarters for three years. 

Once he had reconciled with him, he had supposed that he would stay here with Jean-Claude for centuries. He had even hoped that should they become lovers, they would spend romantic evenings in these rooms. Caught up in his own thoughts, he was startled by a sudden knock at the door. 

“Entrez!” he called. 

To his surprise, Jean-Claude entered, gliding gracefully into the room. 

“Mon ami,” he said. “I have made all of the arrangements for your departure tomorrow evening. Are you sure you will not let me throw you a large farewell banquet? As it is we only have time for a small affair....” 

Asher shook his head, his golden hair floating about his face. “Non, mon ami,” he said quietly. “I came with little fanfare, let me leave in same way.”

Jean-Claude inclined his head. “Very well mon chardoneret, it will be a small private affair.”

Jean-Claude’s glance flickered over his friend. “I have prepared the jet for your use and I would like it if you would accept it as my gift to you,” the younger vampire finally said watching his friend closely. 

Asher smiled gratefully. “Oui, that I can accept. After all, I know the state of your finances, and they will hardly buckle under the strain.” Both men laughed.

“There is one more gift that I would offer,” Jean-Claude finally said. 

Asher raised an eyebrow and waited.

The younger vampire seemed nervous, pacing the room. Finally he stopped and, taking a deep fortifying breath, turned to face his friend.   
“Asher, you know I love you,” he began. 

Asher nodded slowly, watching carefully for clues to the next statement.

“When Anita was here we came close to becoming lovers again, and I am not really sure why we did not,” Jean-Claude continued. After a long pause he took a deep breath and blurted out the rest of his thought. “I would like to make love with you once more before you leave.” 

Asher stared at him, at first thinking he had misheard, but then he realized he had heard correctly. 

“Jean-Claude... why?” he finally asked. “I know the only reason you could bear to be with me at all was because of Anita...” he stopped talking startled as Jean-Claude crossed the room in a blur to stand next to him. 

“That is not true mon ami,” Jean-Claude hissed vehemently. “I love you now as I always have, and there has never been a time that I did not want you.” 

He turned away and walked toward the fireplace, his head hanging low.  
Asher had to strain to hear the next words. 

“When you first came with the council and I saw your hatred for me, it was like my heart would break again,” the younger vampire whispered. “Then, through Anita, you came to see how I still felt about you.”   
He paused and then started speaking again. 

“When she left, I thought that we would again resume our relationship, but that was obviously not to be,” he looked up, his sapphire blue eyes swimming with emotion. 

“I know you have made the right decision to leave, mon cherie, I know it. But I shall miss you and...” he stopped speaking, obviously overcome. “And I know you will find someone who will cherish and love you as you deserve.” 

Asher felt his heart almost break with the pain in his friend’s voice.   
He blinked rapidly and turned away. 

“That is no longer important to me Jean-Claude,” he said softly. 

“Not true my love,” the younger vampire countered. “It does matter to you. Or it should. It is of tremendous importance.” 

Jean-Claude sighed again and walked back to his former lover, his movement a seduction in itself. 

“What I have suggested is partly selfish, but it is also so that you will leave with the memories of being loved.” Another pause. “And you are loved Asher. You are.”

“What you are suggesting is a ‘pity fuck’ Jean-Claude,” Asher countered savagely, suddenly angry. “Poor scarred Asher is leaving, let me give him something good to tide him over in those dark lonely nights that he will have in his new domain.” He shook his head. 

Jean-Claude again appeared at his side, obviously angry as well.   
“You have no idea how I feel about you mon ami,” he shouted.   
“You have been so busy wallowing in self pity that you will not let anyone get close to you.” He grasped the older vampire’s arms and looked into his ice blue eyes. 

“Well let me show you,” Jean-Claude snarled, and released his power, shoving it into Asher with no warning. 

His cool power smashed in to the other vampire, slamming through his shields as though they were water. Asher’s back arched and he screamed with the onslaught of jumbled foreign emotions that ran through him like a tidal wave. 

He felt the despair that Jean-Claude had felt when he had first seen Asher again after so many years, and realized that the older vampire still hated him. He felt the slowly reawakening love that the younger vampire had tried to deny, and then finally he felt the acceptance that he, Asher, would always have a piece of Jean-Claude’s heart. 

As the thoughts slowly ebbed away Asher found himself clinging to his friend, tears drying on his face. 

“Jean-Claude, mon chere, I... I had no idea that you felt so strongly...” He sighed as another wave of emotion engulfed him. A feeling of hope that the two men could be friends and lovers again cascaded over him until the feelings just... stopped, cut off suddenly from the source.

Jean-Claude continued holding him, stroking his hair and murmuring French endearments. 

“I am sorry that it took my doing that to make you see my true feelings my love,” Jean-Claude finally said. “As I said, my wish to make love is partly selfish, I shall miss you and I want something to remember, but it is also so that you will leave knowing that there is someone here that adores you. You will know that you have a chance to find love in this world, and you will allow that love into your life when the time comes.”

Asher slowly disengaged from Jean-Claude and, looking deeply into his eyes, smiled a heart stoppingly sweet smile. “All right,” he whispered. “You win. it is too tempting to be with you this one last time. You have always been a delectable lover.” 

He purred as he said the last, causing shivers to run up and down Jean-Claude’s spine. 

The younger vampire smiled and gently pulled his once and again lover into the shadows surrounding the bed. 

When the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he sat and, still holding Asher’s hands in his, pulled him closer so that the older vampire was straddling his knees. 

Jean-Claude glanced up at him through his lashes, a blatantly seductive look. As he did this he ran his hands slowly up the sides of Asher’s jeans, kneading the strong muscular legs enclosed therein. When he reached his waist, he pulled sharply, causing Asher to lose his balance and topple toward the bed and unto Jean-Claude. 

Asher lay on top of his former lover, his golden hair forming a curtain around both of them. He slowly lowered his head, and when his mouth was a hair’s breath from the younger vampire’s, he breathed, “Je t’adore.” 

His mouth descended, enveloping Jean-Claude’s, his sweeping tongue exploring every crevice, relearning the shape and flavor of his former lover. 

Jean-Claude in turn gathered him in his arms and kissed him back with wild abandon, as if he were going to swallow him whole. 

Asher moaned. He had forgotten the perfection of Jean-Claude’s mouth, the wet heat of it, the way his tongue could be everywhere at once. And he had definitely forgotten those sexy little sounds Jean-Claude made in the back of his throat when aroused. 

Those sounds seemed to go directly to Asher’s cock, making it throb in a desperate rhythm. And, Mon Dieu the way Jean-Claude automatically tilted his hips up to cradle the older vampire’s rapidly hardening dick in his pelvis... Asher groaned again. He wasn’t going to last! 

Jean-Claude widened his legs as he continued to try to climb into Asher’s mouth, all the while running his hands over the older vampire’s muscular back, memorizing the feel of the muscles. 

Asher finally broke the kiss, and, trailing his lips down the side of Jean-Claude’s neck, buried his face in his shirt to lap at Jean-Claude’s nipple and taste his fragrant skin. 

The younger vampire arched his back in response, moaning his pleasure loudly. 

Asher smiled at the sound. Jean-Claude was still a vocal lover. 

They had little need for words. Each touch, each sigh and moan held a world of meaning for them both. 

Asher felt Jean-Claude’s elegant fingers threading through his hair as the younger vampire moaned and twisted and writhed beneath him. When Asher gently licked his way over to the scar on his chest Jean-Claude shuddered and urged his head closer. Asher smiled again. 

“You always were too greedy,” he teased, his tongue lapping at the younger vampire as if he were a bowl of sweet cream. 

Jean-Claude shuddered again. “Oui, mon chardoneret, I am greedy for the taste of you. I am greedy to feel you moving inside me...” he whispered, using his husky voice to entice, to arouse. 

Asher moaned, as that velvet voice washed through him. “You were always so much better at the voice than I,” he said. 

He kissed his way back up Jean-Claude’s chest, tracing his tongue around each well defined muscle in a way that he knew drove the other wild. 

They gradually stripped each other, in no hurry, each refamiliarizing himself with the other’s body. 

Asher shuddered when Jean-Claude’s tongue wetly traced the edges of his ear, in turn Jean-Claude moaned when Asher slowly circled his navel with his tongue, the roughness of his cheek an arousing contrast when brushed against the perfect skin of the younger vampire’s taunt stomach. 

Jean-Claude ran his fingers softly over the scars on his lover’s face and chest tracing random patterns. He followed his fingers with his tongue, slowly lapping and twirling wetly, making Asher moan in pleasure. 

Asher gasped, as the younger vampire licked a particularly sensitive spot.

“I have wanted to do this for so long,” Jean-Claude sighed.

“And I have missed your touch, mon chere,” Asher replied, his lips trailing down the younger vampire’s neck, re learning the taste and feel of his long time friend.

Jean-Claude was now busy pushing Asher’s shirt off of his shoulders, his skilled fingers mapping the firm broad muscles lovingly. 

The older vampire in the meantime was deftly unfastening Jean-Claude’s pants. 

The younger vampire moaned when his aching, dripping cock was freed, and arched his back as Asher skillfully stroked him, running his thumb over and over his sensitive leaking tip. 

Jean-Claude shimmied out of his tight pants and pulled Asher further up onto the bed with him. 

Asher in the meantime, had shed all clothes except for his jeans and did not object when the younger vampire pulled at them to remove them. When he was finally naked Asher looked down at his friend and lover and smiled. 

“Mon chere,” he said softly. “I hope I do not disappoint. I am not exactly as you remember from of old.”

Jean-Claude gazed at his friend, his scorching look enveloping the blond vampire from head to toe. His gaze lingered at the broad shoulders, the narrow hips and the flat stomach and then stopped, as if mesmerized, at his cock. 

It was well shaped, perfect and uncut, just as he remembered, except for a thin ridge of scars running down the side. He slowly reached to take it in his hand but then stopped. Asher held his breath. 

Jean-Claude looked up at him from underneath his lashes, making the blond vampire’s breath hitch with the heated look in the sapphire blue eyes. 

“Non,” he muttered, as if to himself. “I want to taste you.” 

Jean-Claude suddenly rolled them both over so that he was on top of the older vampire. He kissed his way downward over perfect skin and scar tissue alike enjoying the contrast until his cheek was nudging Asher’s hard cock. He breathed in the musky scent of his lover’s arousal and then sucked the older vampire straight into his mouth, as if he were the last draught of cool water on the planet and Jean-Claude had been trapped in the desert for weeks with none. 

Asher closed his eyes and gave himself over to the miracle that was Jean-Claude. He had forgotten the feel of his cool lips on his cock, had forgotten how wet his mouth was, how he liked to lick and tease while he sucked. He had even forgotten how he liked to hum as he sucked and how amazing that felt. 

“You have gotten even better if that is possible, mon chere,” Asher gasped as the younger vampire rolled him around in his mouth, his tongue playing with his slit, leaving no inch of him untasted. 

Jean-Claude hummed his increasing pleasure directly around Asher’s cock.   
Asher groaned again and started thrusting himself deeper into the younger vampire’s mouth, now only caring about the velvet heat wrapped around him and the increasing and incessant throbbing in his rock hard cock. 

He fought to prolong his pleasure but all too soon was sobbing with the need for release. He grasped Jean-Claude’s head to try to hold him in place, but the younger vampire seemed to know just when to pull back. With long lingering pulls of his mouth and swirls of his tongue he slowly backed away, leaving Asher trembling on the edge of fulfillment.   
Asher groaned in frustration. 

Jean-Claude smiled and licked his way around the other vampire’s cock, gently mouthing his balls, keeping him trembling. 

“Mon Dieu! Jean-Claude please...” Asher moaned as he felt the other vampire start to withdraw and start feathering kisses along his taunt stomach. Kisses calculated to soothe, yet keep him aroused.

Asher grasped Jean-Claude’s head almost savagely and pulled him up so that they were face to face. He stared onto the other vampire’s eyes which had bled to a solid sapphire blue. 

Jean-Claude shivered at the feral look in his lover’s ice blue eyes. 

Asher slowly smiled. “Bon, you wish to play games mon ami? Very well...” he whispered. 

Jean-Claude leaned forward and plunged his tongue into the blond vampire’s mouth, letting him taste himself. 

Asher licked all traces of himself from Jean-Claude’s mouth, and then groaned as he felt him pulling back to feather kisses along the older vampire’s scarred face. 

Jean-Claude whispered into his ear, “No games, mon chardoneret, but I want you to come inside me this first time back together,” he said. “There is all night to explore each other after all.”

Asher slowly sat up bring Jean-Claude with him. He shifted so that their turgid cocks rubbed together with every breath. Jean-Claude closed his eyes at the sensation. 

“Oui,” Asher agreed. “And we shall need all night to do all that I want to do with you, mon cherie.” 

Asher pulled Jean-Claude’s legs around his hips and slowly leaned him backwards onto the bed. The younger vampire shivered in anticipation at the look in his friend’s eyes. 

Asher smiled and, dampening his own raging desires, set out to torment his friend. Each slow grind of his cock, each lush lick of his tongue against Jean-Claude’s elicited a groan from deep within the younger vampire. Asher slowly and thoroughly rubbed himself tantalizingly against his lover’s cock while he leaned in to capture Jean-Claude’s mouth.   
Soon he was fucking the younger vampire’s mouth with his tongue, long deep penetrating strokes that made him whimper in his throat.   
Mon Dieu! Jean-Claude thought. He had forgotten how skillful a kisser Asher could be. 

Their cocks slid together, both covered with precome, throbbing and eager, reaching for each other. 

Asher smiled and increased the pace of his rocking hips. He pulled his lips away from Jean-Claude’s and groaned as the younger vampire sucked his lower lip ardently. Asher pulled completely away and gently turned his lover onto his stomach. He nuzzled the damp skin between his shoulder blades, tasting the herbal soap he liked to use, and underneath that, the spicy taste that was all Jean-Claude. Asher sucked and licked his way down to the sensitive skin over his lover’s ass and then hesitated. 

“Please!” Jean-Claude begged, squirming on the bed. 

Asher licked a wet line in the crack of his butt twirling briefly around the entrance to his lover’s body. Jean-Claude responded by arching off of the bed with a choked yell.

“Shh,” Asher whispered. “I shall take of you, mon chere.”

He began a torturously slow thrust in and out of Jean-Claude’s ass with his tongue, softening the muscles, preparing his lover to take him and making the younger vampire keen with the pleasure of it. 

“Fuck! Oh please fuck me!” he moaned thrashing his head around in ecstasy. 

“Do not come Jean-Claude!” Asher growled. “Wait until I tell you.”

The younger vampire shuddered and moaned harshly, but nodded his acquiescence. 

As a reward, Asher replaced his tongue with a lubricated finger which he slowly stroked over his lover’s prostate. 

Jean-Claude screamed. 

Asher rotated his finger and then added another, continuing to stretch the muscles. Jean-Claude was moaning, all thought gone, as Asher widened his fingers inside him. 

Jean-Claude tried to get closer to impale himself on those nimble, agile twisting fingers but Asher skillfully kept him balanced on the edge of fulfillment. 

Finally Asher could stand it no more. His cock was throbbing and hard and aching to be buried in that talented ass. He pulled his fingers out of Jean-Claude with a pop and lubricated himself well, the voluptuous sounds making the younger vampire turn and look at him. 

Jean-Claude reached up and pulled Asher’s head down for a savage kiss. They pulled away panting and as Asher positioned himself to enter, Jean-Claude reached up and whispered “I want to see you. I need to see you.” He flipped himself back over onto his back so that they were face to face as he guided the blond vampire inside him. 

At the first stroke they both moaned, Jean-Claude almost whimpering, animal sounds coming from his throat. 

The feel of those ridged scars inside him as the older vampire executed each wet rich thrust made Jean-Claude almost lose his mind. “Merde! You feel so... I just cannot...” Jean-Claude’s voice was gravelly, his face contorted as if he was in pain, or almost unbearable pleasure.   
He swallowed convulsively, feeling each push of Asher’s cock as if it were in the back of his throat. 

And then the older vampire changed the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly and he was pulsing over Jean-Claude’s prostate. The younger vampire shrieked with the intensity of the feeling. 

Asher watched the pleasure wash over his lover’s face as he pumped harder and harder into him, running over and over that sweet spot. With every rolling push of his hips Asher moved deeper into his lover, who arched into the thrusts while his rock hard leaking cock slid between their bodies. Asher grasped the younger vampire’s hip and, licking his other hand, slid it up and down on Jean-Claude’s dick in a punishing rhythm, that matched the pistoning of his hips. 

Jean-Claude screamed again, his eyes rolled back into his head as he neared orgasm. 

Asher leaned over and whispered, “Not yet. Not yet mon chere!”

Jean-Claude gasped, but nodded. 

“Open your eyes, mon chere,” Asher whispered. 

Jean-Claude complied, his solid sapphire eyes meeting Asher’s icy blue ones. They were melting into each other, the older vampire felt the liquid pulses of orgasm starting deep within his body and he moaned. Leaning forward, with eyes locked on Jean-Claude’s he whispered, “Come now Jean, come for me.” 

Asher exploded in long deep hard contractions, bathing his lover’s bowels with his essence. 

Jean-Claude screamed and ground his ass deeper onto Asher as he spasmed endlessly, spewing rich, voluptuous cream onto their stomachs. 

As he lay there relearning how to breathe, Jean-Claude felt the older vampire licking at his stomach, tasting him. He moaned again. He let his legs slip from around Asher’s waist and felt his lover pull slowly out of him. 

Asher leaned over and gently kissed his temple. “That was even better than I remember,” he whispered. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Wait till I fuck you,” he whispered back and started to laugh.

To be continued...


End file.
